Big Brother 12
The twelfth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Havoc Trip", premiered on February 19, 2016 and concluded on March 1, 2016. Amy O'Neill was crowned the winner by a vote of 5-4 against runner-up Cheyenne Bass. O'Neill would have been the second winner to receive 1 million dollars had "The Insider" been either caught or evicted before the 5 weeks expired. Following their appearance on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuest Marcus Webster returned as a HouseGuest for Big Brother 13, where he placed 7th. Format See Season 1 format Prior to the start of the season, it was announced that the grand prize would be permanently changed to 1 million dollars, with 100 thousand dollars for the runner-up. However, that change is not guaranteed as the prize may be cut in half. One HouseGuest is assigned with the role as "The Insider", whose objective is to wreak havoc inside the house. That person is not eligible to win Big Brother, but will leave the house with half of the promised million if they survive 5 weeks without getting evicted or detected. If "The Insider" is detected, he/she will be expelled from the house and that week's eviction will be cancelled. Battle of the Block will return this season. After that competition concludes, "The Insider" is required to select a third nominee before the veto competition. Also returning from Big Brother 7 is the secret power of veto, although that veto will be hidden somewhere inside the house. Insider Duties Aside from selecting the third nominee, "The Insider" will be given additional ways to affect the game. HouseGuests Advertisements initially revealed that 16 HouseGuests would be entering the game. However, it was confirmed on Day 36 that 4 more HouseGuests (Cheyenne, Jordan, Nick, and Sherry) will enter the game following the Day 43 eviction, bringing the total to 20. Have-Nots Voting Bold indicates that this HouseGuest was nominated by "The Insider". Notes ''1'': During the premiere, "The Insider" selected 5 HouseGuests to be the Have-Nots for the week; those HouseGuests would be immune from eviction for the week. Those HouseGuests were Amy, Hope, JC, Marina, and Whitney. ''2'': Before the week 2 eviction, "The Insider" forced 3 HouseGuests to sit out from the next eviction, and will therefore not vote, which were James, Kristin, and Marcus. ''3'': Before the week 3 eviction, "The Insider" negated all votes cast to evict either Bianca or Roger, and will therefore not be evicted. If either of them received the most votes, then the nominee with the next highest number of votes will be evicted instead; Bianca was chosen and the 2 votes cast to evict her were negated. ''4'': As Head of Household, Whitney voted to break the tie between Janette and Roger on Day 29. ''5'': As Head of Household, Dominic voted to break the tie between Bianca, Janette, and JC on Day 36. ''6'': Shortly after JC's eviction, Leslie was revealed to the HouseGuests as "The Insider". Having survived 5 weeks without being detected or evicted, Leslie won half of the promised million dollar grand prize, thus reducing it to $500,000. However, Leslie was then required to leave the house. Shortly afterwards, Cheyenne, Jordan, Nick, and Sherry entered the house as Intruders. As a result, it was announced that the game was reset, meaning that Battle of the Block has come to an end, meaning that there will only be 1 HoH and 2 nominees per week. ''7'': During their first week in the house, all Intruders are immune from eviction, but cannot compete in the Head of Household or Power of Veto competitions, nor can they be Have-Nots for the week. The intruders are still allowed to vote during the eviction. ''8'': As Head of Household, Hope voted to break the tie on the first eviction on Day 57. ''9'': Weeks 7, 10, and 12 are double eviction weeks. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. ''10'': Two HouseGuests have used the power of veto during the first eviction in Week 10. Hope used the first veto on herself and James selected Sherry as the replacement nominee. Shortly afterwards, Marina revealed that she decided to use her secret power of veto on Marcus, and James selected Cheyenne as the replacement nominee. ''11'': As Head of Household, James voted to break the tie on the first eviction on Day 78. ''12'': As Head of Household, Kristin voted to break the tie on Day 85. ''13'': As Head of Household, Amy voted to break the tie on the second eviction on Day 92. ''14'': A special eviction took place on Day 95, where Amy is the only HouseGuest eligible to vote. ''15'': During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.